


Burn It Till It's All Gone

by Besitzt_Fics (Billxbesitztxmeinxherz)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Bottom Lio Fotia, Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Burnish Galo Thymos, Dubious Consent, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Besitzt_Fics
Summary: Rookie firefighter Lio Fotia finds himself in a tricky situation when Mad Burnish Leader Galo Thymos takes him hostage. Lio tries to negotiate for his release but Galo has other plans in mind for the captive.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Burn It Till It's All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of a bad boss Burnish!Galo and an innocent Firefighter!Lio. If you’re looking for something more light and fluffy, you can check out my other fic [Kisses of Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21865297).

Fire.

Fire was the only thing consuming Lio’s vision as he ran through the crumbling structure. The Burning Rescue team had been called to the scene of a research pharmaceutical building after it had seemingly spontaneously burst into flame.

But Lio knew better than that.

The lithe young man darted amongst the chunks of fallen concrete and exposed steel. The entire structural integrity of the building was compromised and it was only a matter of time before the whole thing came down. It was a race against the clock. Somewhere within the laboratory’s depths was a group of trapped scientists. Captain Ignis had little time to brief the crew before they’d been dispatched but he had warned the police were suspecting arson. And that, while this was technically a search and rescue mission, the team was to proceed with extreme caution.

Even through the protective flame-resistant material of his firefighter’s uniform, Lio could feel how unnaturally hot the blaze was. When the truck had first pulled up to the building, rising plumes of black smoke obscured their visibility as fluorescent flames were bursting from the windows and arching upwards towards the night sky. The inferno consuming the lab and entwining around it like a snake was bright teal and pink in color. Lio knew what this meant; Burnish flames.

Twice already this month, Lio and his team had been faced with putting out the havoc instigated by the Mad Burnish crew. The terrorist organization’s targets were typically power plants or data centers. While inconvenient and often disruptive to Promepolis society, there were never any causalities or people endangered.

But something had changed in the last few months.

It had been at a construction site that Lio had broken formation from the rest of the Burning Rescue team and gone deeper into the blaze than advised. From behind the walls of fire and heat, the firefighter had spotted a figure making an escape. Bullishly, Lio had followed the person, shouting for whomever this individual was to stop as the blond identified himself as a figure of authority. Lio wanted to catch the person starting these fires and stop the endless destruction to the city.

He had chased this individual through the labyrinth of heavy machinery and unpredictable combustions that would arise when something caught flame. The individual was fast and it was difficult to make out any distinctive features but Lio was sure the person was male. The man was of tall stature and he appeared to be wearing a helmet of some sort as Lio could just make out four sharp crests rising from his head like fins. No matter how fast Lio tried to run and navigate, he could not catch up to the man. Only when his body was fatigued and he was finding it difficult to breath from the smoke, did the individual whirl around to flash Lio a condescending smirk before disappearing before the firefighter’s eyes into a burst of blue flames.

That was Lio’s first and last encounter with a Mad Burnish face-to-face. As the fire had quickly engulfed the man, Lio’s gaze was locked with the man’s cerulean eyes. The man had cocked a pierced eyebrow, drinking in the sight of a stunned Lio in a manner that made the firefighter’s skin turn to gooseflesh. Then he was gone into thin air, nothing but a scorch mark remaining in the spot the man had stood only moments earlier.

After that, the Mad Burnish had become bolder with their attacks. Fires were now popping up as fast as Burning Rescue could put them out all over the city. But this most recent attack had taken things to the next level. Now people’s lives were in danger and Lio felt a personal responsibility to put an end to this. He needed to capture the man from that day at the construction site. The firefighter just knew this individual was the source of these attacks.

Lio pressed on further, taking note of the various windowed laboratories that flanked either side of the hallway that he ran down. Smoke was pooling, trapped with no clear airway to the outside world, and hung in a cloud at about waist-level. Lio’s eyes were stinging from the smoke and he coughed, sleeves of his oversized jacket sliding to his elbows when he rubbed at his eyes.

It had been nearly thirty minutes since Lio had last found a lab researcher. He had called into the rest of the crew each time he found someone and sent the person back, away from the building’s center and to where Meis waited with medical aid to help. Gueira was somewhere in the building as well, having already found ten scientists for rescuing, but he and Lio had split up when they realized the building could collapse at any moment and that time was of the essence.

The blond looked up and down the hallway, ears straining to listen for any calls for help, when a movement caught the corner of his eye.

“Hey!” Lio called but the figure hurried around the corner, “Wait! I’m with Burning Rescue. It’s alright, I’m here to save you.”

Running footsteps echoed down the hallway and Lio gave chase, long legs flying with speed as he blindly followed the sound. The smoke was making it difficult to see and sweat was beading on Lio’s forehead. It was so hot. He was deep in the building now and the firefighter could tell this is where the blaze had started. The heat was unlike anything and the air was so dry it was making Lio’s throat close.

“Wait, please!” Lio shouted, losing sight of the figure as the footsteps faded, “I’m here to rescue you. Please stay where you are, it’s dangerous!”

The person, even if they had heard Lio, paid no heed to the warning and instead darted into one of the labs. The loud clicking mechanism of the door guided Lio to the room and he jumped, pulling his freeze gun from its holster when he saw how the metal doorknob was glowing orange with heat. Had Lio not stopped in time, he could have severely burnt his hands; even with the tight fitting black gloves he wore for protection.

The blond looked down the hallway once more in confusion. He was sure this was the room the person had disappeared into but how had the person not hurt themselves touching the door handle? Something strange was going on here.

“Hey, Gueira,” Lio turned his head and spoke into the walkie-talkie attached at his shoulder, “Checking in, how are things going on your end?”

“Lio,” A voice came in over the firefighter’s system through a racket of static, “I’ve been-… trying to reach you-… interference-”

“Gueira?” Lio frowned, speaking into the device but there was a lot of feedback coming in. “I can’t hear you that well. I need to know, how many people have we rescued so far?”

There was a loud crackling sound that hissed from the device before a brief moment of clarity allowed Lio to hear, “Counting this last guy I just found, we’re at twenty people. That should be it. Get out and come back to the unit.”

The blond tensed, hoisting his freeze gun and aiming it at the closed door. That settled it; there was someone else in the building who was not meant to be here.

“Gueira, I’m on the sixth floor. I think the Mad Burnish might still be here.” Lio said into his walkie-talkie. Nothing but crackling static answered him, “Gueira? Can you hear me?”

The firefighter waited a few moments, trying to figure out his next move. His training called for him to return to the unit. All civilians had been rescued, it was time to get out and pull out the big guns to extinguish the blaze before it could spread to the surrounding neighborhood. But at the same time, Lio had a sneaking suspicion that the person sneaking about on this floor was the arsonist, a Mad Burnish. If Lio could take one of them into custody, then the Promepolis police could properly investigate and find the group’s famed leader: Galo Thymos.

Nobody really knew what Galo Thymos looked like. Lio had just heard tales about the illusive and dangerous man. Some said if you looked him in the eye, you would burst into flame on the spot. Others said, when he spoke, the blood would boil in your ears and render you deaf. There were a few other terrifying tales about how he wore a suit of black armor and wielded a large sword made entirely from flames. But no one had ever witnessed these things firsthand, it always a story that someone had heard from someone who had heard from another.

Regardless if it was the big boss or not, Lio could not let whoever this person was escape. The firefighter aimed his gun and shot a few rounds at the door, technology-enhanced ice instantly cooling the door and freezing it.

“Burning Rescue, stay where you are!” Lio shouted, kicking the door down and rushing into the laboratory.

The blond burst inside and took up a defensive stance, arms outstretched and aiming his freeze gun at eye-level as he quickly accessed his surroundings. The room was still untouched by flames and long metal tables piled high with laboratory equipment sat in silence as Lio surveyed. There weren’t many places to hide in such a barren layout and Lio walked cautiously, eyes darting to every possible nook or cranny that a person could hide.

The young man walked slowly, occasionally turning around to check behind him, as he worked his way to clear the room. From his initial sweep, it truly appeared there was no one else there. Lio was just about to lower his gun and relax when he suddenly felt a surge of warmth hit his back.

The firefighter spun around, hands instinctively coming to block his face, as he squinted at the sight of blue flames that were suddenly blocking the doorway.

“W-what?” Lio fumbled for his freeze gun and began firing off a few rounds into the flames. The ice sizzled, immediately melting, but still Lio kept firing in an attempt to beat back the flames blocking his only exit.

“Well, well,” A deep voice suddenly spoke besides Lio’s ear, “What do we have here?”

The young man jerked, startled at the close proximity and sudden presence of another. But before Lio could turn to see who his companion was, the freeze gun was knocked from his hands and sent sliding across the lab floor. The blond leapt backwards, putting distance between the two so he could properly see who his attacker was.

Lio’s stomach dropped.

There, standing proud against a backdrop of ice blue fire, was a man. He was tall and muscular, bare chest visible from where it peeked from a jagged black leather jacket adorned with spikes, which only covered the man’s arms. The man’s impressive pectorals were on display and strained against two thick black leather straps that crisscrossed over his chest. His legs were clothed in matching black leather pants decorated with chains and various buckles and encased his toned legs, waistband so low on the pants that Lio could just see the beginnings of the man’s treasure trail leading down to his groin. The man’s deep blue hair was styled in four crests that rose from the top of his head and a long ponytail hung low at the back of his neck and draped over his shoulder.

“Y-you…” Lio staggered backwards, eyes round.

The man’s features were sharp, eyes burning into Lio’s soul, as his mouth curved upwards in a cocky smile to reveal a pointed canine. He gave Lio the once-over, gaze undressing the firefighter, as the man hummed in approval.

“We meet again, little firefighter.” The man laughed, drawing closer in a predatory manner. The man towered over Lio and the blond found himself backed into the sharp edge of a laboratory table.

“S-stop right there!” Lio came to his senses and reached into his pocket to produce the special handcuffs Freeze Force had provided his unit in the unlikely event the did come across a Mad Burnish. “You’re a Mad Burnish, right?”

“And so what if I am?” The blue haired man chuckled darkly, stopping just short of Lio as the blond glowered up at him. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m temporarily restraining you until the proper authorities can arrive.” Lio held the handcuffs tightly in his grip, body tense with adrenaline. Without his gun, Lio was unarmed and defenseless. Despite his protective firefighter’s uniform, he didn’t know how long he could last if the Burnish decided to play unfair and use his flames. Lio had a narrow window to cuff the man and then call for backup.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” The man smirked, hand suddenly reaching for the handcuffs.

Lio struggled, trying to hold onto the handcuffs as the Burnish wrestled him for them. The man’s body had pushed Lio flush against the table now and the blond was frantic, trying to turn his back to the other so he could clutch the handcuffs to his chest. The taller man folded himself over Lio, arms easily wrapping around the firefighter’s small frame and prying Lio’s grip loose as he took the cuffs from the other.

“Stop!” Lio tried to turn back around but suddenly the man was grabbing Lio by the elbow and twisting his arms to his front. The blond heard the cuffs lock into place and Lio realized he had been handcuffed.

“Release me!” Lio shouted in rage, struggling against the reinforced metal of the contraption. Despite being created to deal with Mad Burnish and being equipped with cooling mechanisms, the device was still a set of handcuffs at the end of the day. It didn’t matter that Lio wasn’t a Mad Burnish; he wouldn’t be able to break free of these bonds without the special pin by Freeze Force.

“Is that it? So much for the elite unit known as Burning Rescue.” The Burnish mocked Lio, hot breath in his ear as large hands found purchase on Lio’s narrow hips.

“Bastard!” Lio snapped, still struggling to break free of the handcuffs despite knowing it was a lost cause. “Don’t you dare speak about Burning Rescue! We’re the ones saving people when you terrorists are the ones lower than scum!”

“You’re quite lively, aren’t you?” The man laughed, slowly turning Lio around so he could look the other in the eye, “But I don’t think you understand what a dangerous situation you’ve landed yourself in.”

“My team will be coming for me.” Lio spat.

“Team? I don’t think anyone knows where you are or will be coming for you. See, my boys are outside the building right now and your unit is a little preoccupied at the moment. Actually I should be thanking you because you just made this a whole lot more interesting. Who would have thought someone would be dumb enough to come after the Mad Burnish leader on their own?”

Lio’s stomach dropped and he looked incredulously to the man. There was no way… Lio knew that this man was the same person he saw at the construction site that day. But never had the thought crossed his mind that this person could actually be Galo Thymos.

“You’re Galo Thymos.” The firefighter’s voice was soft like a whisper, fear now spiking within him.

Galo registered the look and smiled, leaning down until his face was mere inches from Lio’s. The blond was glaring up at him through a row of thick eyelashes, small mouth scowling, as Lio’s back stiffened.

“Yes, indeed. Pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

Despite his best efforts to escape, Lio had been taken captive by Galo Thymos.

The Mad Burnish leader had slung the smaller man over his shoulder and then simply walked out of the burning building, flames scurrying to get out of the way of the man was he calmly strode with a struggling Lio beating his hands down on Galo’s broad back.

Galo had mounted a large black motorcycle that he had conjured from fire with Lio draped across his lap like a spoil of war before letting out a loud whistle to his Burnish crew to let them know they were rolling out. Lio’s cries for help were drowned out by the squeals of tires on asphalt and the roar of motorcycle engines as the crew fled the scene. Then they were flying at the speed of lightening through the night, retreating from the city and into the vast expanse of the city’s desert outskirts before arriving at what Lio assumed was the Mad Burnish hideout.

It was a large crumbling steel structure, a mix of odd building materials and whatever else the crew could hobble together. The fortress rose out from among the desert landscape and even from a distance, Lio could see the distinctive pink and teal flames scattered throughout the encampment.

Galo had peeled in on his motorcycle, spinning donuts as he kicked up sand and hollered in victory with one fist pumped towards the sky. The rest of the Burnish had gathered to watch their fearsome leader and cheered in approval at sight of the captured firefighter.

Lio was absolutely terrified. He had never been so far from the city before and he was hopelessly outnumbered. There was no way he could escape and even if he did, where would he go? They were so far out that Lio could not even see the lights of Promepolis anymore and he knew he was at the Burnish leader’s mercy.

Lio let himself be dragged around the Burnish complex, tuning out Galo’s speech to his followers about how now the Promepolis government would know they meant business, how this was a step closer towards the Burnish having more authority in society, and some other ramblings about how big their burn was this evening.

Then Galo had excused himself from the rest of the crew, Lio in tow, and retreated to the leader’s chambers. It was a small dark room, the only source of light were several melting candles which dimly illuminated various books and maps scattered across a table. Towards the back, there was a plain sheet thrown across a pile of burlap sacks in what Lio assumed was meant to be a bed.

It was shocking to see what primal living conditions the Burnish had. For a brief moment, Lio felt sorry for the Burnish. But that notion was quickly squashed when Galo threw him roughly down onto the bed.

“What do you plan to do with me?” Lio struggled to sit up, defensively drawing his legs towards his chest, as he rested his hands at his side where the weight of the handcuffs was more bearable.

Galo shucked off his jacket, torso now naked save for the harness across his chest, as he wordlessly approached. Lio scrambled backwards, a whimper falling past his lips, when Galo grabbed him by the ankle and tugged him down the bed towards its edge.

“You are to stay here until I figure out what to do with you.” The man fixed Lio with a hard look.

“What? For how long? You can’t just keep me here!” Lio fumed, “You need to contact Burning Rescue and let them know I’m here!”

“I don’t need to do anything. You will remain here until I figure out how to best use you as a bargaining chip with Promepolis government.”

“This is ridiculous! You kidnap me and you don’t even have a plan? Just let me go then!” Lio slammed his fists down on the bed in a tantrum and Galo quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“You know I can’t do that.” The man shook his head, about to walk away when Lio reached out and latched onto Galo’s hand.

The blue haired man froze, looking to where Lio’s bound hands tightly held onto him, a look of begging on his face. The small man was kneeling on the bed, violet eyes searching Galo’s face for some shred of humanity.

“Please, there has to be some sort of deal we can work out? I can’t stay here! I need to get back to Promepolis! To my home!” Lio squeezed Galo’s hand and something stirred within the Burnish leader.

“Are you trying to negotiate?” A wicked smile crossed Galo’s lips. “What do you think you possibly have to bring to the table? You’re nothing but a lowly firefighter.”

“I have friends that work in the government. I could try and get you get you a meeting-” Lio started but Galo cut him off with a sharp laugh.

“Try and get me a meeting? How cute. You really understand the power of persuasion, don’t you?” Galo grabbed Lio’s face by the chin and turned the firefighter’s head from side to side. “You know, I remember you from that day. You caught my eye with your little hero act and I thought it was such a treat when our paths crossed again.”

“Please,” Lio looked like he was on the verge of tears now, “Just let me go. I swear I won’t tell anyone about this place. Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Fine. Don’t regret your words.” Galo began to pull down the front of his pants.

“W-what are you doing?” Lio gasped, cheeks staining pink as he quickly adverted his eyes.

“Let’s see how far you’re willing to take things. If you please me, I’ll let you go. No catch but you’ll have to get your hands dirty, little firefighter.” Galo flashed a wolfish smile, hand rhythmically stroking his cock to life as Lio watched in stunned silence.

The Burnish leader was already well endowed when relaxed but it was shocking to see it grow in size so much as Galo’s large hand moved the skin up and down his shaft. Soon the man was fully erect, member proudly jutting out from the firm plains of his muscled groin and the small patch of blue hair that crawled up his navel. Lio was traumatized, a million thoughts racing through his head.

He needed to escape but he likely wouldn’t be able to considering how many of Galo’s followers were roaming about the camp. This deal that Galo was offering Lio seemed almost too good to be true. But could he really trust Galo to keep his word? But what if Lio didn’t agree? What other opportunity or chance would he have at freedom? Had Burning Rescue even realized what had happened yet?

Thoughts of regret for his foolish stupidity crossed Lio’s mind as he thought back to how he ignored Gueira’s orders to return to the unit. He thought how ashamed he was for blatantly ignoring Burning Rescue protocol and the scolding he would receive from the captain when he eventually returned. But, most of all, he was utterly shocked how long and thick Galo was. What did the taller man expect Lio to do? Jerk him off? Lio could only hope it wouldn’t go past that.

“Y-you promise that you’ll let me go?” Lio swallowed, looking from Galo’s lower half to the man’s face.

“I’m a man of my word.” Galo nodded, inching closer so that his knees hit the edge of the bed and his member was at eye-level with Lio. “Now I want you suck me with that little mouth of yours.”

Lio’s ears flamed. How he could just say things like that? The blond worried lip and hesitated for a moment. Lio had never done something like this before but he’d seen it done in videos he watched on the Internet plenty of times. It didn’t look that difficult but the idea of having another man’s cock in his mouth was making Lio blush.

“Come on now.” Galo tucked some hair behind Lio’s ear and slightly pushed his hips forward, erection bumping Lio’s chin.

Lio slowly open his mouth, delicately taking Galo inside, as he sucked on Galo’s crown. Galo tasted strange and a bit salty. Curious, Lio swiped his tongue against the man’s slit to better taste the salty flavor.

Galo’s hips stuttered, surprised at the bold move, and bucked deeper into Lio’s throat. The smaller man made a sound of panic, handcuffed hands coming to beat against Galo’s shin, as Galo pressed deeper. The Burnish held tight to Lio’s hair, sliding his length in and out of the hot cavern that was Lio’s mouth. The firefighter was struggling to keep up, whimpering and whining as Galo used him.

“Oof!” Lio spoke around Galo’s length and the man moaned at the vibrations.

Lio’s throat was burning as he squinted through his tears in pain as he felt Galo bump the back of his throat. It was difficult to breath and without the free use of his hands, Lio’s weight kept pitching him forward and deeper onto Galo’s length than he felt comfortable with. He felt like he was suffocating and in a desperate measure, Lio dug his nails into Galo’s leg.

“Ouch!” Galo let go and the blond pulled off coughing, a string of saliva connecting his wet lips to Galo’s member.

“It’s too difficult with this.” Lio lifted his cuffed hands and Galo sighed.

The taller man rested a large hand on the handcuffs, concentrating, when a small blue flame burst from his palm. Lio’s eyes widened as the handcuffs beeped erratically and suddenly unlocked, falling to the floor.

“What? You can break out of them?” Lio asked in disbelief at how easily the freeze tech had failed but Galo was busy climbing onto the bed to join Lio.

“Your little gadgets are useless on a Burnish who knows how to control their flame.” Galo answered, pulling at Lio’s firefighter uniform to strip the young man.

“Wait!” Lio protectively crossed his arms over his chest in protest as Galo pulled his pants and underwear from his legs in one go. “What are you doing?”

“Taking your clothes off. How do you expect to please me with all of those layers on?” Galo said this like it was obvious.

“But I already…” Lio’s cheeks colored, “I already sucked your…”

Galo threw his head back in a laugh, “You think that’s enough?”

The Burnish leader removed his own pants and pulled a small vial from his pockets, flashing Lio a grin when the blond eyed it curiously.

“Take your jacket and shirt off and then lay back with your legs open.” Galo instructed.

Lio obliged, feeling incredibly vulnerable, as Galo knelt over him. The man was dribbling the substance from the vial onto his fingers, coating them until the clear gel was sliding down his forearm.

“What’s that for?” Lio asked softly, a sneaking suspicion of what was about to happen.

“If you don’t want what’s going to come next to hurt, then you’ll let me do this.” Galo warned, bringing a hand between Lio’s opened legs.

The blue haired main kept his gaze trained on Lio’s face, watching and judging the blonde’s expression, he gently slipped one finger into Lio’s rectum. The smaller man tensed as the foreign object and bit his lip. It felt uncomfortable and Lio was not expecting Galo to begin wagging his finger within him.

“Ah!” Lio cried out startled. Galo had touched something deep inside of Lio that made the firefighter’s body feel like a switch had flipped. Lio craned his neck and looked down between his legs in wonder at where Galo’s hand was.

“You like that?” Galo asked, suddenly inserting a second finger and aiming for the same spot.

The added width was uncomfortable but Lio became more preoccupied with the sensations Galo’s fingers were causing deep in his body. The man kept rubbing against that bundle of nerves, smiling devilishly as Lio moaned and panted.

“That good, huh?” Galo teased but Lio was unable to answer, huffing and mewling as he felt his cock come to life.

“Stop!” Lio wailed, “What are you doing to me?”

“You’ve never played back here before?” Galo slid in a third finger and bundled them, pumping them in and out of the firefighter’s body.

“Of course not!” Lio tried to touch himself but Galo swiftly pulled his fingers loose.

“You’ll have to wait for that.” Galo grabbed Lio by the arm and urged the blond to lie on his stomach. “I’m about to give you something much better.”

“You’re going to…” Lio trailed off, now understanding what Galo meant as he heard the man slicking up his cock from behind him.

“Sit up on your hands and knees.” Galo drew closer behind Lio, “Open your legs a bit.”

“I’m scared.” Lio whispered, body quivering as he felt Galo’s member bump his entrance.

“Do this and I’ll let you go.” Galo reminded and prepared to take his prize.

Lio’s body lurched forward, his mouth opening in a silent scream, when he felt Galo enter him. The smaller man clawed at the sheets, trying to put distance between them to ease the intrusion, but Galo’s large hands grabbed him by the hips and skewered Lio back onto him.

“A-ah!” Lio yelped as Galo pressed in further until he was seated to the hilt within the firefighter’s small body.

Galo groaned in pleasure, rolling his hips slightly, loving how Lio’s body clamped down around him. The young man was tight, just what Galo expected of a virgin.

“You’re doing good.” Galo praised, pelvic snapping forwards and Lio cried out once more.

“S-stop! Wait a minute!” Lio pleaded, glancing over his shoulder to see a proud Galo running a sweaty hand through his hair. The man tussled the thick mane, eyebrow piercing and various earrings adorning his earlobes glinting in the candlelight.

“You’re going to have to keep up if you plan on pleasing me, Lio Fotia.” Galo chided and Lio fisted the sheets, panting in desperation as he flexed around where the Burnish was buried within him.

“I just need a minute.” Lio closed his eyes; lips trembling as he slowly shifted his weight forwards. He hissed at the slight pain the movement brought and heard Galo grunt from behind him.

“Lio.” The man gritted, strong fingers digging into the plump milky flesh of Lio’s thighs.

He let the smaller man gently rock back and forth for a few moments. Lio was opening himself up, each time able to move a little faster and take Galo in a little deeper as he adjusted. The blue haired man’s fingers were pressing bruises into his skin in the frustration of holding still and Galo had enough.

“That’s enough of that. Prepare yourself.” Was Galo’s only warning before he began his onslaught.

Galo rode Lio hard and fast, hips repeatedly flexing. The man alternated between a pace of short shallow thrusts that let Lio feel the sweet burn of Galo’s crown as it breached his ring of muscles and a series of hard deep thrusts where Galo would barely pull out at all. It was clear the Mad Burnish leader was a skilled bed partner and he excelled at controlling his stamina. He knew when to speed up to savor Lio’s tight body and knew when to slow down when he began to approach his peak too quickly.

Beneath him, Lio was a mess. The strength in Lio’s arms had given out and the blond was now lying with his upper torso on the bed, face rubbing against the sheets with the force of Galo’s thrusts. Lio’s back was arched; ass turned upwards to receive what Galo gave him, as his own member reacted to the carnal sensations assaulting his body.

Lio whimpered, tears stinging his eyes, in his confusion for why he was hard in this moment. The firefighter was scared, this was all so new to him, but he could not push down the feelings of desire that was pooling in his stomach. It was like an itch and with each thrust from Galo, Lio could feel a small sharp flicker of something jolt through his system. Lio didn’t know what it meant and he began to instinctively push his hips backwards in time to meet Galo’s thrusts.

“Keep up.” Galo gave Lio’s rear a firm swat and the blond jumped, skin warming where he had been struck.

“I can’t!” Lio whined in displeasure and Galo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The larger man easily flipped Lio over like a ragdoll, prying his legs open and reentering him once the smaller man was on his back. Lio’s mouth fell open, bucking upwards, as Galo resumed his thrusting. The firefighter threw his arms around the Burnish’s neck and clung for dear life.

“G-Galo!” Lio couldn’t help but cry out when the other man snaked a hand between them to grasp at Lio’s leaking cock.

The blond squirmed, hips cantering, as Galo’s rough hand steadily jerked him. The man rubbed the leaking beads of bliss down Lio’s shaft as Lio moaned.

This felt too good. Lio didn’t know it could feel so good having someone else touch you like this. It felt like Galo was everywhere on him; panting in his ear, roughly stroking him to the brink, drilling deep into Lio’s core. The Burnish leader was attractive, there was no denying that, and Lio was fascinated watching the hunger in Galo’s eyes as he pleasured his companion.

“Come on,” Galo spoke lowly, rolling his wrist, “Show me how good you feel.”

“Ah!” Lio moaned, toes curling, as he felt his orgasm rip forth from his body.

The man hyper arched, small fists grabbing at Galo’s long ponytail, as his face screwed up in explosive delight. Lio choked on his own spit, body gyrating and writhing from the intensity, as he came in Galo’s hand.

Galo waited until Lio was finished and the young man’s body sagged back against the sheets in sated pleasure.

“Well then,” Galo examined to the mess in his hand, index finger and thumb rubbing at the white substance, “I would say you enjoyed that.”

Lio watched Galo pull free and stand up from the bed with hooded eyes; panting softly, as he noted how the man was still hard.

“W-what are you doing?” Lio asked as Galo pulled him from the bed.

The Burnish leader said nothing as he spun Lio to face away from him and then manhandled the blonde to bend in half at the waist. The firefighter struggled, trying to stand back up, but Galo quickly restrained him by trapping his wrists together behind his back.

“Wait!” Lio panicked, not liking how easily he could fall forwards if not for Galo’s hold on him. Between his trembling thighs, Lio’s cock dripped cum messily onto the floor and the young man’s face flushed.

“There, steady now.” Galo chuckled, using his free hand to squeeze a meaty handful of Lio’s rear. The taller man palmed the pert globe and used his thumb to spread and reveal Lio’s red abused hole. The pucker intermittently opened and closed, almost as if shuddering from the shock of suddenly being emptied of Galo’s impressive length.

“Don’t look.” Lio’s ears were burning; eyes wide and staring at the floor below him, as he felt Galo experimentally slide his thumb into him. The blond whimpered, entire body shaking in a violent quiver of delight, as Galo lazily moved his thumb in a languid circle against his rim.

“Look how greedy this hole.” Galo said, voice low, before he finally pulled him thumb free. The man flexed his grip on Lio’s wrists, ensuring he had a good hold on the firefighter, as he bumped his leaking cock against Lio’s entrance. “What is it you think it wants?”

Lio said nothing, shame and arousal battling within him, as he clamped down his lips together. He could not give Galo the satisfaction of an answer. Hadn’t the man humiliated him enough?

“Hmm? Lio,” Galo dragged out the man’s name in a teasing singsong tone, “I thought you said that you would satisfy me. How can I be satisfied if you’re not playing along?”

Lio shook his head and Galo frowned.

The man stood there for a moment, admiring how slim Lio’s waist was and yet how round and inviting his rear looked in this position. Lio Fotia truly was a beauty to behold and it made desire roar within Galo. It was a shame that Lio was still being so quiet but Galo figured that could change with time. He knew he had told the firefighter he would let the man go if he went along with his games but this was too tempting of a toy to let escape. Not now, after Galo had already had a taste.

“Oh well then.” Galo sighed, gripping his member with his free hand as he aligned himself with Lio’s entrance. “Your body is more truthful than your words.”

The Burnish thrust into Lio in one fluid motion, impressive width stretching Lio wide as the blond cried out, throwing his head back in both pain and pleasure. Galo smiled, back straightening and hips arching forwards as he buried himself deep within the other man. It was almost too tight of a fit and without even moving, Galo was already pressing incessantly against Lio’s prostate.

“Wow,” Galo’s voice was shaky with marvel, “You do feeling amazing.”

“Ah!” Lio whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut in pinched pleasure, trying to adjust to the hot rod opening him from the inside. Lio’s body was in sensory overload and he could feel his member already hard again between his legs. “Don’t move yet.”

“I don’t think you’re really in any position to be giving commands.” Galo’s eyes flashed, slowly sliding his hips backwards before quickly thrusting forwards.

Lio screamed hoarsely, back muscles tensing, knees trying to draw together in means to alleviate the intrusion but Galo kept him firmly in place by his arms. Again and again, Galo pumped into Lio in a series of sharp thrusts. The sounds of their slapping skin and soft squelches filled the room and Lio’s rear was beginning to feel numb from the constant friction of Galo moving in and out of him. Nevertheless, Lio’s body hungrily swallowed the Burnish leader’s length each time he entered him, entrance stretched to its limits.

It was dizzying how Galo kept pounding against that special spot deep within Lio each time. The blond was practically foaming at the mouth, mind unable to keep up or make sense of the delirious pleasure his body was feeling each time Galo screwed deep within him.

“S-so good.” Lio was unaware when he whispered those words to himself but Galo heard him, member swelling a bit larger with pride.

“You like that, huh?” Galo called, chasing after pleasure like a dog in rut.

Lio’s member was bobbing with the shaking of their movements, slapping up against his stomach and then swinging down between his legs.

“N-no,” Lio gasped, seeing stars, “I don’t!”

“Come on,” Galo ground his hips deep, “You wouldn’t be this hard otherwise.”

“Oh!” Lio moaned, hands twitching as Galo’s hold tightened on his wrists. The taller man fucked into him, hips pistioning in rapid fire pace, as Lio’s body bucked from the force.

Galo’s free hand came to push at Lio’s shoulder, urging the small man to bend at even more extreme angle, before he was drilling into him again. Lio’s thighs were beginning to tremble, body straining in the suspended position that Galo had him bent over in. In this new pose, Galo was able to drive deep into the smaller man’s body; thick length burying itself deep in Lio’s stomach. The blond was unfocused now, eyes watering and saliva escaping his mouth as he uttered a mixture of cries for mercy and moans of pleasure.

It was too much for Lio and he cried out, twitching pink cock exploding with pleasure that shot out and landed on his stomach. The climax had Lio contracting around Galo and soon the taller man was coming undone as well. It was too easy to give into the velvety walls pulsating around his cock.

“Fuck.” Galo swore, hips snapping forwards and stilling within Lio’s trembling body.

The firefighter weakly groaned in discomfort as he felt Galo coat his insides, consciousness slipping with the sheer physical exhaustion at their bedroom activities.

Lio’s head dropped forwards, eyes shutting, as he passed out. It was Galo’s hold on his wrists that prevented the smaller man from falling flat on his face. The Burnish leader stood there for a few moments, panting from exertion, his member finally starting to calm down as cum messily overflowed and leaked out from Lio’s entrance.

Galo carefully wrapped an arm around Lio’s waist to support him, the young man’s arms falling limp to his sides and revealing the angry bruising blossoming on his wrists. It was a symbol of Galo’s rough treatment of the young man and Galo felt a wave of possessiveness flicker within him at the sight.

The poor man looked exhausted and Galo studied his face, fingers brushing against Lio’s slightly parted lips.

“What to do with a find like you, hmm?”

* * *

In the time that Lio had lost consciousness, Galo must have transported him back to the city.

The firefighter awoke in his own bed, back muscles aching, and tucked naked beneath his bed sheets. The blond groggily awakened and looked about in confusion, surprised at his familiar surroundings but also thoroughly disturbed at the realization that Galo knew where he lived.

It was dark outside and when Lio reached to turn on the lamp on his bedside table, he noticed a small note neatly folded and propped.

With shaking hands, Lio slowly opened the note, a gasp falling past his lips at the message written within.

_Let’s play again soon_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the amazing art @cherrypicmilk did for this fic!  
> [Here.](http://mobile.twitter.com/cherrypicmilk/status/1327085216511397892?)


End file.
